Last Assignment for First Love
by Raikoutsun
Summary: AU. Naruto tidak akan pernah mengira ia akan kehilangan inspirasi saat menjelang tugas akhir kuliah desainnya. Di saat ia memutuskan untuk menyepi sementara, tak disangka seorang penghuni kos baru datang. Chapter 3 available.
1. Assignment One

**Last Assignment for First Love**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, dia punya Sasu *dikemplang*

Summary : AU. Naruto tidak akan pernah mengira ia akan kehilangan inspirasi saat menjelang tugas akhir kuliah desainnya. Di saat ia memutuskan untuk menyepi sementara, tak disangka seorang penghuni kos baru datang. Warning inside.

Warning : AU. NaruSasu atau SasuNaru saya juga bingung DX. Mungkin OOC. Shounen ai. Fic Naruto pertama saya yang diketik karena iseng sambil nonton Godzilla (It's _gojira_, morron). Jadi maap kalo aneh. Sebenernya pengen diketik buat SasuNaru day tanggal 30 Des yang diadain di fesbuk, tapi ga yakin aja kalo 30 Des ntar udah selse. Mungkin rada membosankan karena belum masuk konflik utama. Haish, cukup ramblingnya. Enjoy!

"..." speak

'...' mind

*

Laki-laki pirang yang biasanya ceria itu kali ini menaiki tangga kampus menuju lantai dua dengan sedikit lunglai. Ditapakkannya kaki perlahan-lahan seolah menikmati setiap inci perubahan ketinggian tangga itu. Beberapa orang yang dikenalnya lewat dan menyapanya riang, namun ia hanya mengangguk perlahan dan tersenyum tipis, membuat beberapa orang bahkan mengira ia sedang menyapa hantu saking pucatnya yang disapa.

Setelah beberapa undakan lagi akhirnya ia sampai di lantai dua. Dengan malas ia menelengkan kepalanya ke arah kanan, mengintip kelas A2 yang berada di seberang koridor melalui pintu kaca. Yak, tepat seperti yang sudah ia duga, kelas kecil itu sudah dipenuhi oleh beberapa orang temannya, sedangkan seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik berdiri di depan kelas itu seraya mengacung-acungkan spidol.

Naruto menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

"Se, selamat siang," sapanya gugup saat tangan kanannya mengayunkan pintu itu dan membukanya sedikit. Tidak seperti kebiasaannya, menerobos masuk dengan gaya berlebihan meski sudah terlambat sekian puluh menit, kali ini ia hanya menjengukkan kepala sedikit, tidak berniat masuk sebenarnya. Semua orang yang sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu, termasuk dosen walinya, Yamato-sensei menolehkan kepala mereka pada pirang jabrik yang hari ini kelakuannya aneh itu.

"Yo Naruto! Masuk saja! Belum telat kok! Baru aja mulai!" seru seorang mahasiswa yang memakai jaket abu-abu berhood dan bertato dua segitiga merah di bawah matanya, Kiba.

"Kau sedikit terlambat Naruto. Tapi tak apa, aku belum mengabsen. Masuklah dan duduk, lalu keluarkan proposal tugas akhirmu," tutur sang dosen dengan nada datar, namun tetap, ia mencoba tersenyum. Bagaimanapun, saat bertemu muka dengan mahasiswa desain grafis semester akhir haruslah sedikit lebih ceria kalau tidak mau tertular aura kelam beraroma kurang tidur dan pelanggaran deadline.

'_Sial, tahu begini aku datang lebih siangan saja,_' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Baik sensei," ujarnya lemah.

Naruto berjalan menyeberangi kelas dan mengambil tempat duduk di antara Shino dan Sai. Sempat diliriknya map proposal tugas akhir bening milik Sai yang diletakkan penuh percaya diri di mejanya. Animasi 3 Dimensi untuk Pengembangan Pendidikan Anak Usia Dini. Sial, maki Naruto lagi dalam hati.

Masalah inilah yang membuat sifat dan keceriannya menghilang dalam sebulan terakhir ini. Artist Block, alias tidak ada ide, tidak ada inspirasi, mentok, nabrak, natap, et cetera et cetera, justru malah muncul saat pendidikannya di akademi desain grafis ini hampir berakhir dan tugas akhir mendatanginya. Sebenarnya banyak sekali opsi tugas akhir yang bisa dipilih seorang mahasiswa, entah itu proyek komik, animasi, merchandise dan advertising untuk lembaga usaha komersial, dan lain lagi. Namun Naruto tidak ingin membuat yang biasa. Ng, sebenarnya pun untuk tugas yang biasa ia juga sedang tidak ada ide. Pikirannya seakan-akan buntu, malas diajak berpikir meski sudah dibantu dengan WC duduk yang nyaman dan berjam-jam penuh melamun sambil minum kopi di coretStarbuckscoret angkringan terdekat. Tidak ada satupun ide yang mampir di otaknya. Pensil mekanik, drawing pen, buku sketsa, graphic tablet, Photoshop CS 4, dan Corel Draw nya sudah lama dianggurkan.

Dan sebagai tambahan, deadline penyerahan proposal tugas akhir harus diserahkan selambat-lambatnya dua minggu lagi. Atau kalau tidak ia harus mengulang tahun depan. Padahal ayahnya sebentar lagi pensiun, dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, ialah yang harus membiayai sekolah Konohamaru yang sekarang masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan dirinya lulus terlambat.

"Sialan...," umpatnya pelan tanpa sadar. Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya entah kenapa merinding tanpa sebab.

"Saya ulangi perkataan yang tadi, mengingat ada mahasiswa yang hobi terlambat," lanjut Yamato, semua melirik Naruto, mengikik penuh sindiran. " Kita sekarang ini berkumpul di sini untuk bimbingan pertama dosen wali untuk tugas akhir kalian. Sebenarnya tidak banyak yang akan kita lakukan hari ini. Hanya pemeriksaan proposal bagi mereka yang sudah menyelesaikannya, dan pendiskusian ide bagi mereka yang masih belum menentukan tugas akhirnya. Tugas saya hanya sampai pada pemeriksaan proposal, dan setelah itu saya akan merujuk masing-masing dari kalian pada dosen pembimbing yang lebih spesifik pada jenis tugas kalian," banyak anggukan terlihat di sekitar kelas.

"Dan khusus bagi yang belum menentukan tugas akhirnya, saya harap hari Selasa dua minggu lagi kalian sudah menentukan pilihan dan membuat proposal. Atau kalau tidak, kalian tentu sudah tahu kebijakan macam apa yang dibuat oleh kampus?" Yamato mengedikkan bahunya, meyapukan pandangan ke seputar kelas. Naruto mencengkeram ujung jumper orangenya lebih erat.

"Sekarang, silakan tumpuk proposal-proposal yang sudah jadi di sini. Dan mereka yang masih ragu-ragu menentukan pilihan silakan duduk di sisi kanan untuk berdiskusi dengan saya," lanjut Yamato seraya menepuk-nepuk mejanya dan menunjuk deretan kursi yang sudah ditentukan. Beberapa orang, Sai, Shino, Neji, Tenten, langsung menumpuk map mereka dengan senang hati, sementara Kiba dan masih banyak yang lain berebutan antri di kursi menunggu giliran diskusi. Namun dengan lemah Naruto melangkah menuju pintu dan membukanya untuk sesegera mungkin pulang ke kosnya dan berusaha melamunkan inspirasi.

"Naruto? Kok sudah mau pulang? Proposalmu?" Yamato menyambar sebelum Naruto sempat meraih gagang pintu.

"Ah, belum jadi sensei."

"Tidak mau berdiskusi?"

"Idenya saja belum dapat."

Yamato mengangguk maklum.

"Baiklah, toh masih ada dua minggu lagi. Usahakan selesai tepat waktu ya?", pintanya sungguh-sungguh. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau salah satu muridnya yang paling berbakat gagal lulus tepat waktu, lagipula sebagai saudara teman ibu Naruto, ia mengerti betul kondisi keluarga bocah pirang dengan tiga garis cokelat samar di wajahnya itu. Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ya, sensei. Akan saya usahakan," ujar Naruto yang langsung mengayunkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelas itu.

Naruto sudah hendak melewati _front office_ dan melangkah keluar dari bangunan kampusnya yang tidak begitu besar dan tidak begitu bagus arsitekturnya karena meninggalkan banyak sekali bagian gelap dimana-mana ketika sebuah suara penuh semangat memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Narutooo, Naruto! Sini sebentar! Sini sebentar!" panggil suara itu. Naruto yang sudah hapal betul siapa pemilik suara itu membalikkan badan dan menemukan teman lain kelasnya yang mengenakan kaos ketat dan celana panjang _skinny_ berwarna hijau lumut berlari menghampirinya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Hei Rock Lee! Ada apa?" sahut Naruto ceria meski sebenarnya tidak ingin, namun ia memaksakan dirinya tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya setengah bersemangat agar orang-orang yang heran akan kemurungannya tidak bertambah.

"Ah kawan baikku Naruto! Semangat yang bagus untuk hari secerah ini!" seru Rock Lee sambil mengacungkan jempol dan nyengir lebar begitu ia sampai tepat di hadapan Naruto. Naruto mendengus geli, tidak bisa tidak, fans ulat bulu ini selalu saja berhasil menularkan sedikit semangat pada siapapun yang berbicara dengannya.

"Iya iya aku ngerti. Hari ini memang panas sekali. Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sih?" tanya Naruto tak sabar. Rock Lee menjentikkan jarinya dan berseru tertahan, lalu ia menurunkan tabung kertas gambarnya dan membuka tutupnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas gambar berukuran A3 dari dalamnya dan menggelarnya di lantai.

"Hei hei! Rock Lee! Jangan di situ kalau mau menggelar gambar! Nanti kotor!" seru Naruto khawatir begitu melihat goresan-goresan pensil di atas kertas itu.

"Tak apa-apa Naruto! Aku begitu bersemangat saat melihatmu sampai tidak sabar mau memperlihatkan ini. Sini, lihatlah lebih jelas!" undang Lee sambil melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Naruto untuk jongkok di hadapannya, memperhatikan kertas itu lebih detil.

"Woow... ini..."

"Hmp! Betul sekali! Ini adalah sketsa background yang akan kugunakan untuk animasi singkat pendukung promosiku. Bagaimana? Bagus kan?" ujar Lee bangga. Naruto mengangkat kertas itu ke depan wajahnya.

"Bagus kok bagus! Komposisinya seimbang, tapi tidak terlalu monoton juga. Eh, tapi kenapa orang-orangnya tidak berwajah?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk beberapa sosok manusia yang ada di dalam gambar itu. Lee menunduk.

"Itulah dia Narutooo... aku tahu kau sangat pintar menggambar anatomi wajah dan tubuh manusia. Jadi... jadi kau mengerti kan?" Lee bertanya penuh harap, menatap mata Naruto dengan intensitas memohon yang mengerikan sampai-sampai Naruto merasakan matanya pedih.

Sungguh, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membantu Lee, ia juga ingin sekali melihat namanya muncul di kredit tugas akhir milik Lee, yang karyanya juga ia sukai. Tapi sekarang memunculkan inspirasi untuk dirinya sendiri saja ia tidak bisa...

Maka ia harus menolak.

"Ng, maaf Lee... sebetulnya aku ingin sekali membuatkan desain karakter-karakter yang super keren buat karyamu ini... tapi jujur saja deh, aku sedang tidak ada ide sama sekali!" pekik Naruto, nyaris histeris. Tanpa sadar ia setengah curhat pada Lee. Lee terbengong-bengong menyaksikan kawannya sejak semester satu itu kebingungan sampai menangkupkan telapak tangan ke pipi segala.

"Hmm... mungkin kau terjebak rutinitas, Naruto?"

"Eh? Apa?"

Lee menghela napas.

"Mungkin kau hanya terjebak rutinitas Naruto. Kulihat kau hanya pulang pergi kuliah, lalu pergi bekerja sambilan, lalu pulang, dan itu-itu saja. Kau sudah lebih dari setahun tidak pulang bukan?" Lee mencoba menginterogasi. Naruto mengangguk. Memang benar sekali apa yang dikatakan oleh Lee. Ia sudah lama, lama sekali tidak pulang ke rumah dan berusaha untuk mengurangi kegiatan hiburannya demi menekan biaya hidup yang semakin tinggi.

"Mungkin kau harus mencoba liburan ke suatu tempat yang tidak biasa, tinggal di sana barang seminggu, lalu kembali untuk mencari inspirasi," saran Lee. Naruto hanya terdiam, ragu-ragu menerima saran yang memang kedengarannya menyenangkan itu.

"Aah! Ayolah semangat kawan baikku! Aku yakin inspirasimu akan datang lagi seperti matahari terbit di ufuk timur!" seru Lee sambil menepuk punggung pemuda bermata biru itu dan menunjuk ke arah timur.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum lebar dan menyambut rangkulan Lee.

"Baiklah! Akan kucoba!"

*

Nada-nada ceria Dirty Little Secret dengan volume paling keras keluar dari ponselnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di samping bantalnya. Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha memisahkan alam sadarnya dari kenikmatan sekaligus kehampaan tidurnya sore itu. Dengan malas-malasan tangan kirinya meraih ponsel sederhana yang sudah dimilikinya sejak lima tahun lalu itu dan melirik displaynya.

_Otousan calling_

Buru-buru ditekannya tombol hijau yang dengan segera menyambungkannya dengan suara sang ayah dan backsound suara-suara teriakan senang Konohamaru yang entah sedang apa.

"Halo, tousan!" sapa Naruto dengan nada suara ceria yang dibuat-buat. Tentu saja ia tidak ingin membuat keluarganya di seberang negeri sana khawatir hanya karena permasalahannya yang sepele ini. Akhir-akhir ini kesehatan ayahnya tidak begitu baik, dan ia tidak ingin memperparah keadaan.

"_Hai_ _Naru. Sedang apa kau? Sudah makan? Kau sehat-sehat saja kan?_" berondong Minato dengan nada meninterogasi. Naruto tersenyum. Biarpun sedikit galak tapi ia tahu kalau ayahnya selalu dan selalu mengkhawatirkan kondisi putra sulungnya di tanah rantau meskipun Naruto sudah berjanji akan menjaga dirinya sendiri baik-baik.

"Cuma sedang mencoba membuat sketsa untuk tugas kok," jawabnya bohong. Sebenarnya ia benci harus berbohong, tapi kembali ke inti permasalahan, ia tidak ingin membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

"Sudah makan tadi siang, malam ini aku mau buat ramen instan saja. Aku sehat kok, udara di sini tidak sedingin di sana, jadi alergiku tidak kambuh. Ayah sendiri sehat kan?" tanya Naruto balik. Sebagai balasannya ia mendengar kekehan lembut ayahnya yang menyenangkan.

"_Baik, baik. Semua baik di sini. Ibumu baik, Konohamaru juga, tapi hari ini ayah tidak masuk ke kantor, harus beristirahat di rumah sebentar karena pusing. Tapi sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa kok! Ayah sudah minum obat! Kamu kuliah saja yang benar di sana, jangan khawatirkan ayah, OK?_" Minato berusaha menjawab seceria anaknya, namun Naruto tetap dapat mendengar nada tidak enak dalam kata-kata ayahnya.

"Bagus begitu ayah, kau harus banyak-banyak beristirahat, jangan terlalu capek," Naruto mengingatkan ayahnya.

"_Ya, ayah akan baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya sudah, istirahatlah sebentar, lalu makan. Ohya, jangan terlalu banyak makan ramen instan, tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu. Ayah mau istirahat lagi sebentar,_"ujar ayahnya mengakhiri sambungan telepon. Naruto mengangguk.

"Love you, tousan, kaasan, otouto..." bisiknya sebelum bunyi tut berulang kali terdengar dari ponselnya.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela napas.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian ia sudah memasukkan beberapa lembar kaos dan celana pandek ke tas ransel orange-hitamnya. Ya, ia akan pergi dari rutinitas ini, membolos selama seminggu, dan mungkin berputar-putar di pedesaan, live in di rumah penduduk selama beberapa hari untuk merenung.

*

Diputarnya kunci motor di lubangnya dan distarternya sepeda motor kesayangannya. Naruto sudah hendak mengeluarkan motornya dari gerbang utama kos saat ia mendapati sebuah Honda Jazz hitam mutiara parkir dengan tenang di halaman depan kos yang cukup lebar dan 100% menghalangi jalan keluar masuk satu-satunya di kompleks kos itu. Mengernyitkan dahi, ia berpikir, tidak biasanya ada mobil yang terparkir di halaman itu kecuali mobil milik anak sang ibu kos, dan ia tahu mobil milik anak ibu kos bukan Honda Jazz seperti itu.

Dilengkapi sedikit umpatan Naruto turun dari motornya dan berjalan menuju rumah utama ibu kos untuk mencari tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu dan menyuruhnya untuk memindahkan mobil itu sebelum Naruto benar-benar menabrak mobil itu dengan sepeda motornya. Dengan sebal ia melepas sneakernya dan melangkah masuk ke teras rumah utama dan berteriak memanggil ibu kos yang juga adalah saudara jauhnya.

"Tsunade-baachaaaannn!!!" seru Naruto tanpa tanggung-tanggung, dengan volume terbesar yang bisa diakomodasi oleh pita suaranya.

Tanpa perlu mengulangi teriakannya, sosok tubuh sintal ibu kos janda idaman semua pria di kompleks perumahan itu muncul dari pintu depannya, dengan dress hijau tipis dan rambut yang diikat tinggi di atas kepala.

"Tsunade-baachan, mobil siapa in-"

"Wah! Kebetulan! Naruto-kun! Sini masuk!" perintah Tsunade sambil melambaikan tangan, lalu langsung menghilang ke dalam rumah. Mau tak mau, demi misinya kabur dari rutinitas Naruto mengikuti Tsunade masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah itu tidak begitu luas, dengan banyak tanaman hias tertata rapi di depannya, dan di sekeliling teras yang asri. Wewangian beraroma lavender langsung menyergap penciuman Naruto begitu ia melangkah masuk ke ruang tamu bergaya klasik milik Tsunade, dilengkapi sofa-sofa nyaman dengan pinggiran berukir bunga dan meja kaca yang indah. Namun bukan patung kuda berukuran agak terlalu besar di sudut ruangan yang menarik perhatian Naruto, namun sesosok pemuda seusianya yang bersinar pucat di atas salah satu sofa ruang tamu itu.

"Nah, Naruto-kun, kenalkan, ini Uchiha Sasuke, penghuni kos baru kita yang akan menempati kamar di sebelahmu," Tsunade memperkenalkan pemuda itu pada Naruto.

Naruto tertegun. Ia sudah sering melukis wajah seseorang dengan gaya realis, abstrak, distorsi, bahkan kubisme sekalian, dan semuanya bagus, semuanya mirip yang asli. Namun pemuda ini sebaliknya...

Ia lebih seperti manusia yang keluar dari dalam lukisan klasik jaman Renaissance **(1)** yang dipamerkan di galeri kota kemarin. Tidak. Lebih indah daripada itu.

Kulitnya yang seputih susu seakan berpendar pucat, dibingkai oleh temaram cahaya lampu dari chandelier yang kekuningan dan keruh. Sedangkan rambut hitam pekat berpotongan raven yang sepertinya lembut itu jatuh beriap dan merangkum profil wajahnya yang tegas dan tampan. Satu setel kaos lengan panjang berkerah V berwarna biru tua dan jeans hitam menyembunyikan tubuh seorang lelaki yang terbentuk apik, tanpa adanya tambahan lemak di bagian yak tak perlu. Dan mata onyx itu... mata onyx itu... Naruto merasa ia bisa mencelupkan kuas ke dalamnya dan mewarnai malam dengan itu.

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki... salam kenal," gumam Naruto gugup, seraya mengangsurkan tangan kanannya, mencoba memulai perkenalan dengan Uchiha muda yang duduk dengan pose angkuh di hadapannya itu. Sementara Tsunade masih sibuk membawa keluar toples-toples berisi kacang oven dan nastar untuk cemilan.

"Hn. Aku Sasuke,"

Titik. Tidak bersambung. Tidak ada ending yang lebih panjang. Tidak ada tangan terjulur untuk membalas tawaran jabat tangan dari Naruto. Bahkan tidak ada sambutan untuk kaastengel berbau harum yang tadi dibawa keluar oleh Tsunade.

Dan tanpa sadar, jawaban dari sang pria penghuni lukisan itu memacu urat murka Naruto muncul ke permukaan, lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

"Hei! Kau ini benar-benar tidak sopan ya! Setidaknya balas jabat tanganku! Berasal darimana sih kau ini? Ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun ya?!" geram pemuda pirang itu marah. Tas ranselnya ia banting ke sofa di seberang Sasuke dan ia mulai berjalan mendekati pemuda Uchiha itu, berniat untuk menegur lebih lanjut jika tidak ada itikad baik darinya untuk membalas salamnya dengan lebih sopan.

"Cih, kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat," sahut Sasuke cuek, lalu menopang dagunya dan membuang muka ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Apa kau bilang?! Kau saja yang tidak berpendidikan!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan, bersiap hendak melayangkan 'sedikit' pelajaran kalau jawaban berikutnya sama jeleknya.

"Kau tidak bisa menyebut mahasiswa fakultas hukum dari Universitas Konoha tidak berpendidikan, dobe," jawab pemuda bermata onyx itu tenang. Dan dengan jawaban ini, Naruto benar-benar murka.

"APA?! Teme! Beraninya kau menyebutku seperti itu!" refleks kepalan tangannya terangkat tinggi, siap menghantam wajah porselen pemuda raven yang bahkan tak memalingkan wajah sama sekali. Namun tepat sebelum jari-jari penuh amarahnya menyenth pipi Sasuke, sebuah tangan menahan bogem Naruto.

"Ehem, Naruto, baik-baiklah ya, dengan teman barumu..." ujar Tsunade manis, namun tetap saja membuat Naruto mengkeret gara-gara senyuman menakutkannya plus deathglare gratis sang ibu kos yang selalu berhasil membuat penghuni kosnya pulang sebelum jam malam.

"Tapi Tsunade-baachan!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Dengar! Sasuke-kun ini adalah anak salah satu anggota parlemen! Dan, ehem, karena satu dan lain hal, ia terpaksa pindah ke kos ini. Nah, sebagai teman kamar sebelahnya kau wajib membantunya dan memperkenalkannya dengan lingkungan sekitar!"

Naruto mengeluh, perintah yang sama mengerikannya dengan vonis penjara seumur hidup baru saja dijatuhkan. Mutlak tanpa bisa ditolaknya karena sebagai saudara jauh, Tsunade telah mengijinkannya untuk membayar setengah saja biaya kos. Mengerikan, kalau Naruto tahu dengan diskon 50% itu ia telah menjual jiwanya pada setan ia tak akan keberatan membayar penuh.

"Aku tidak mau disuruh bareng anak berisik ini!" Sasuke menolak dengan tegas. Naruto menyambar kesempatan itu.

"Tuh kan! Dia juga tidak mau! Suruh siapa kek! Suruh saja Kankurou, atau Idate! Dia pasti juga lebih nurut!" protes Naruto jengkel.

"Mereka sudah bekerja Naruto," elak Tsunade.

"Memangnya dia tidak bisa memperkenalkan dirinya dan mulutnya yang sok itu sendiri pada lingkungan ini?"

"Paling tidak kau bisa menunjukkannya tempat-tempat penting di sekitar sini, Naruto. Ingat, dia baru datang"

"Tapi itu kan..."

"Hmm?"

"Tapi..."

"Hmmm??"

Naruto membuka mulutnya lagi untuk memprotes, namun ditutupnya lagi. Yah, ia kehabisan alasan.

"Baiklah, baiklah Tsunade-baachan! Aku kalah!", seru Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan. Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Baiklah, baiklah, fine. Yang penting ia sudah setuju, soal cowok-cakep-luarnya-saja-tapi-berkepribadian-minta-ampun itu setuju atau tidak bukan urusannya. Tsunade mau tak mau tersenyum puas.

"Tapi pertama-tama, pindahkan dulu mobilmu, teme!"

Suara gemerincing kunci mobil dilemparkan ke jidat Naruto. Satu kepalan tangan terangkat, satu deathglare, dan Naruto akhirnya pergi memindahkan Jazz hitam itu persis ke sebelah bak sampah, di luar halaman kos, hanya untuk pergi sebentar ke luar membeli tambahan stok ramen instan.

Terlupakan sudah niatnya untuk keluar dari rutinitas.

TO BE CONTINUED...

*

(1) Jangan diusut apakah ada lukisan jaman Renaissance yang mirep Sasuke -_-a

OK. Maaf kalo ngebosenin, emang belom masuk konflik. Huhuhu, maafkanlah diriku yang abal ini TwT Review please, if you don't mind?

/

\

/

\

V


	2. Assignment Two

**Last Assignment for First Love**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, dia punya Sasu *dikemplang*

Summary : AU. Naruto tidak akan pernah mengira ia akan kehilangan inspirasi saat menjelang tugas akhir kuliah desainnya. Di saat ia memutuskan untuk menyepi sementara, tak disangka seorang penghuni kos baru datang. Chapter 2 available.

"..." speak

'...' mind

*

ASSIGNMENT 2

*

Naruto memarkir sepeda motornya tepat di sebelah rangka besi jemuran tepat di depan kamarnya. Kamar kosnya terletak di samping belakang rumah utama milik ibu kos, hanya dibatasi sebuah halaman berpaving block yang cukup luas dari teras belakang rumah utama sekaligus kamar-kamar lain yang terletak di sayap barat, alias menempel tepat di belakang rumah utama. Kompleks kamar kos itu memiliki sekitar enambelas kamar, dengan empat kamar yang disusun berbentuk huruf L di sayap timur, tempat kamar Naruto berada. Halaman paving block itu cukup asri, dikelilingi tanaman-tanaman dalam pot dan sebuah net besi yang dirambati tanaman anggur. Indah dan nyaman, menyediakan stok udara segar bagi otak-otak yang hampir selalu penat seperti milik Naruto.

Kamarnya sendiri berada kedua dari kiri. Dua kamar lagi di sampingnya ditempati Sabaku Kankurou, seorang pria yang sudah cukup berumur tapi masih melajang, yang bekerja sebagai sales di sebuah perusahaan households. Yang satunya lagi dihuni oleh Morino Idate, yang hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Naruto namun sudah bekerja sebagai customer service di salah satu perusahaan operator seluler nasional **(1)**. Sedangkan satu-satunya kamar yang tersisa, tepat di sebelahnya, masih belum ada yang menempati sejak penghuninya lulus kuliah enam bulan yang lalu.

Sebuah rak sepatu yang isinya sudah tertata rapi dan gantungan handuk yang diletakkan di depan kamar itu membuat Naruto menghembuskan napasnya dengan dramatis, lalu mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena mendapatkan teman sebelah kamar yang galaknya lebih parah daripada gajah melahirkan. Namun mau tak mau ia harus mengajaknya berkeliling kan? Setidaknya itu sajalah dulu

Mahasiswa pecinta ramen itu menaruh belanjaannya di kamar lalu memantapkan diri. Menyiapkan mental. Ohya,, juga fisik. Lebih baik ia memakai jam tangan bekas senjatanya tawuran saat SMA dulu, hanya untuk jaga-jaga. Ditengoknya lagi kamar itu. Sepertinya lampunya menyala dan lamat-lamat terdengar suara musik dari dalam kamar. Itu berarti si mulut kandang dosa itu masih ada, dan dengan modal nekad diketoknya kamar itu keras-keras.

"Sasuke Uchihaaa!!! Keluarlah dari kamarmuu!!" panggil Naruto sekuat tenaga, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa mungkin banyak teman kosnya yang sedang asyik tidur sore. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Naruto mengehela napas, lalu menampungnya lagi dengan kapasitas yang lebih banyak dari yang tadi.

"Sasukeee! Tsunade-baachan menyuruhku untuk mengantarmu berkeliling daerah ini! Kau tidak mau kuantarkan ke ATM terdekat hee?!!"

Masih diam. Padahal kucing kampung yang lewat saja sudah mengeong protes.

"Heiii!!! SASUKEEE!!!", kali ini Naruto menggedor dengan lebih bersemangat. Hampir murka tepatnya.

"TEMEEE!!! BUKA PINTUNYA DAN HADAPI AKU SECARA JANTAN!!"

_**BRAKK**__**!!**_

Pintu kamar itu mendadak menjeblak terbuka dan muncullah kepala raven sang pemilik kamar dengan raut wajah sangat marah, menggebrak kusen pintu kamarnya tak kalah keras.

"Ada apa sih dobe! Kau berisik tau! Jangan ganggu aku!" hardik Sasuke, seolah-olah hanya dirinya saja yang terganggu oleh keberadaan Naruto dan tidak sebaliknya. Namun sebelum ia menerima jawaban apapun dari pirang berisik itu, tangan naruto keburu mencengkram kerah kaos sasuke dan menarik tubuhnya mendekat untuk menatap matanya dengan intensitas mengerikan.

"Heh! Kau kira kau ini siapa ha- Astaganaga!! Itu... Itu semua barang-barangmu?!"

Teriakan kemarahan Naruto berhenti begitu isi kamar Sasuke menangkap pandangan matanya. Kamar standar berukuran 3 x 3 meter itu berisi televisi layar datar seukuran meja pingpong, sound system 5 speaker, Playstation 3, satu unit AC, kulkas mini setinggi satu meter, dan... dan... apakah itu laptop Mac keluaran terbaru yang nangkring dengan indahnya di atas meja belajar? Dengan sejumput selai strawberry menghiasi covernya?

"Ma... Macintoshhh-sama!!!" pekik Naruto panik, kedua tangan menempel di pipi, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling menghampiri sang laptop malang yang sepertinya tidak dirawat dengan baik oleh majikannya. Tanpa menghiraukan bentakan-bentakan Sasuke yang melarangnya masuk, Naruto menjungkirkan laptop itu, menyingkirkan remah-remah biskuit di atasnya, dan membersihkan selainya menggunakan ujung kaosnya dengan lembut dan sayang, lalu meletakkannya lagi dengan hormat.

"Apa sih yang kau lakukan?! Jangan masuk kamar orang sembarangan!" bentak Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri tepat di samping Naruto. Naruto sendiri masih terdiam di samping meja belajar, menatap Mac tadi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Salahmu sendiri memperlakukan laptop mahal seperti itu sembarangan! Kan sayang! Itu barang mahal tau! Lagipula apa gunanya Mac untuk anak hukum pintar sepertimu?" sindir Naruto masuk akal.

"Che. Itu kan barang murah," desis Sasuke sengit, menyilangkan tangan dan membuang muka, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang merah padam. Bukan karena ia marah dan menyangkal kata-kata Naruto, namun justru karena kata-kata itu menusuk tepat sasaran. Ia membeli Mac itu karena gengsi. Bukan karena butuh. Lagipula... ia tak begitu bisa memakainya.

"Ingat-ingat saja. Kalau sampai lain kali aku melihat laptop itu dalam keadaan tak terurus aku tak akan segan mencurinya darimu," geram Naruto mengancam. Maklumlah ia sangat dibuat marah karena hal ini. Anak hukum sok pintar ini memiliki laptop idaman seharga biaya hidupnya selama lima tahun, sedangkan ia yang seorang desainer grafis saja hanya berbekal sebuah komputer lama yang sekarang sering ngadat jika dibebani yang berat-berat.

"Hn"

"Sudahlah. Aku ke sini mau mengajakmu untuk berkeliling ke tempat-tempat yang penting. Kau tahu, ATM, bank, minimarket, kedai 24 jam, dokter, polisi, dan semacamnya lah. Daerah ini cukup rumit untuk penghuni baru," jelas Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn"

"Kau mau atau tidak?"

"Aku bisa mencarinya sendiri"

"Kujamin kau akan tersesat. Percayalah"

"Kenapa aku harus percaya dengan orang bodoh sepertimu?"

Naruto menggeram lagi, siap menyemburkan balasan yang tak kalah kejam. Namun ia teringat diskon biaya kos 50%. Sabar... sabar...

"Yah, tidak ada alasan untuk percaya padaku. Tapi seingatku polisi di kota ini rajin sekali mengadakan razia surat-surat ijin kendaraan, dan kurasa kau harus tahu tempat-tempatnya, mengingat anak orang kaya manja sepertimu yang bahkan mungkin jika tak diingatkan papa mama akan lupa membawa pusarnya sendiri," ejek Naruto sarkastis.

_Strike._ Tepat sasaran. Sasuke mengangguk perlahan dalam diam.

"Whoa! Selamatlah aku dari Tsunade-baachan. Baiklah, sekarang saja? Aku tak mau berlama-lama," Naruto meminta persetujuan, kalau bisa ia ingin mengurus anak ini secepatnya. Dan Sasuke pun begitu, tidak ingin berlama-lama.

"Hn," ujar Sasuke pendek.

"Naik mobilmu?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sudah lama ia tak mengemudikan mobil, salah satu skill yang bisa dibanggakannya dengan kecepatan tinggi dan kelincahan menghindar yang akurat, sejak pertama kali ia menyentuh setir bundar itu. Naruto memang dikaruniai sinkronisasi yang bagus dengan kendaraan bermotor.

Namun Sasuke menggeleng, memberikan jawaban yang tak terduga.

"Naik motormu saja. Aku belum punya SIM," jawab Sasuke datar, tentu saja sambil menghadap ke samping, tak langsung menatap Naruto yang tercengang dengan ekspresi cukup ekstrim : hidung hingga alis mengernyit, mata membelalak lebar, dan mulut terbuka penuh.

"A-APA?!! Memang berapa umurmu?!" tanpa sadar mahasiswa Desain grafis itu bertanya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Sasuke dengan telunjuk kanannya. Sasuke menjawab dengan wajah terpaksa.

"Tujuh belas tahun depan"

"Eehhh?? Boros sekali tampangmu! Kau tidak bohong kan?! Bagaimana bisa dalam umur segitu kau sudah masuk universitas?! Semester berapa kau sekarang?!" cecar Naruto dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak bisa ia jawab sendiri, dan Sasuke menyambar kesempatan untuk membangga-banggakan diri sendiri.

"Aku tidak bohong, dobe! Sekarang ini aku semester tiga, dan ini kartu mahasiswaku!" jawabnya sambil melempar sebentuk kartu pada Naruto. Naruto memeriksanya dengan tidak percaya. Benar. Baru enam belas tahun lebih sekian bulan sejak teme itu dilahirkan.

"Lalu? Kok bisa?"

"Akselerasi sejak sekolah dasar."

Well, sepertinya orang yang Naruto hadapi sekarang ini memang tidak berbohong kalau dirinya pintar. Dan mengingat bahwa orang itu memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi sepuluh senti darinya yang sudah berumur 21 tahun, makin sulit saja menerima kenyataan kalau _raven boy_ itu lebih muda darinya. Dan pahamlah Naruto mengapa ia menghindari pemeriksaan surat ijin kendaraan.

"Baiklah! Kita naik motorku saja!"

*

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka berdua sudah berada di tengah jalan raya yang cukup ramai, dengan pemukiman dan kawasan pertokoan di pinggirnya, dilengkapi beberapa kampus yang tidak begitu besar, termasuk kampus Naruto, Akademi Seni Rupa dan Desain Konoha. Naruto duduk di depan, mengemudikan Revo silver kesayangannya dengan santai sambil bersiul-siul riang, sementara Sasuke sendiri nyaris meringkuk di jok pembonceng, mengingat fakta –yang membuat Naruto sempat tertawa terpingkal-pingkal tadi- bahwa Sasuke tidak bisa mengemudikan sepeda motor. Oh, ternyata Tuan Besar Sasuke Uchiha yang sempurna, tampan, tinggi, kaya raya, anak pejabat, dan jenius tidak bisa mengemudikan sepeda motor? Oh, what a laugh.

"Dobe! Pelan sedikit! Tadi itu ada ATM!" seru Sasuke dari jok belakang seraya memegangi helm pinjaman Naruto yang terancam terbang karena tak bertali, ditambah kecepatan Naruto yang nyaris melampaui angka 60 kmph.

"ATM di sana itu sering error, teme! Kita ke ATM yang stabil saja! Kau diam saja di belakang sana!" teriak Naruto, berusaha mengalahkan berisiknya angin dan kendaraan-kendaraan lain di sekitarnya.

Jalan raya sore itu cukup ramai, kebanyakan dipenuhi sepeda motor dan mobil rpibadi orang-orang yan pulang bekerja, ingin buru-buru sampai di rumah untuk beristirahat dan bertemu keluarga masing-masing. Jalanan menjadi agak padat dan lokasi ruas jalan yang berada di tengah kota tidak mengurangi kepadatan. Namun sepeda motor yang mereka naiki menyelip kesana-kemari dengan lincah, menghindari sesama motor lain, mobil-mobil, dan tutup lubang got yang menonjol inosen di tengah-tengah.

Mau tak mau Sasuke mulai menikmati perjalanan ini. Angin sore yang mulai sejuk mempermainkan rambutnya yang tak tertutup helm batok Naruto dan menerpa wajahnya yang halus. Ia suka angin. Angin apapun. Kesukaan yang menyebabkan sebuah kipas angin super besar juga terinstall manis di kamar kosnya. Suasana memang berisik di sekitarnya, namun tidak begitu mengganggunya, tidak seperti tempat tinggal lamanya yang bahkan membuatnya frustasi bahkan dalam keadaan hening. Mungkinkah... mungkinkah karena wangi musk bercampur citrus segar yang menguar samar dari tengkuk terekspos milik pemuda berkulit kecoklatan yang mengemudi di depannya itu? Tanpa sadar ditatapnya lekat-lekat tengkuk itu, dibingkai kerah bulat t-shit hitam yang dikenakannya dan anak rambut blonde yang melambai lembut dari bawah helmnya, lalu dihirupnya aroma menyenangkan itu dalam-dalam...

'-ke! Sasuke! Sudah sampai nih! Ayo turun!" seru Naruto setengah merengek pada sang pembonceng yang entah kenapa melamun dari tadi tanpa menyadari sepeda motor mereka sudah berhenti beberapa saat lalu.

"Hn"

Masih memasang wajah datar Sasuke turun dari sepeda motor dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk tangan Naruto.

"Itu ATM nya. Jangan khawatir, itu ATM bersama, tidak masalah bank apa yang kau pakai," ujarnya menerangkan. Cowok raven itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau mau mengambil uang dulu?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tunggu di sini. Jangan lama-lama, nanti kita bisa dikira sedang merencanakan perampokan ATM," suruh Naruto dengan tampang serius, namun sekejap kemudian menyeringai lebar dan tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Tanpa menjawab Sasuke berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju bilik ATM yang kosong.

Ia masuk, langsung mensyukuri hawa dingin yang disemburkan pendingin ruangan begitu menyadari wajahnya mulai memanas. Satu hal yang baru disadarinya, pirang jabrik berisik itu mengerti apa maksud 'Hn' khasnya, mesk tanpa banyak bicara.

*

"Huff, baiklah. Ini tujuan terakhir kita hari ini. Kantor polisi. Cukup dilihat saja dari jauh, jangan masuk, tak ada gunanya," ujar Naruto setelah memarkir sepeda motornya di tepi jalan, agak jauh dari kantor polisi. Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, mabuk aroma musk campur citrus yang terus menerus menggoda hidungnya sepanjang perjalanan mereka berkeliling tadi, dari sore sampai malam, yang berarti sudah hampir empat jam.

"Kau sudah hapal tempat-tempatnya?" tanya Naruto, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya agar ia tak perlu lagi mengulang tugas dari Tsunade-baachan yang, yah, sebenarnya tidak terlalu menjengkelkan seperti sangkaan awalnya. Cowok bermata hitam pekat itu kebanyakan diam saja saat berada dalam boncengannya entah kenapa, mungkin karena menyadari bahwa sang pengemudi bisa tiba-tiba saja mengakselerasi motornya dan menyebabkan bokongnya jatuh dan mendarat di aspal dengan tidak elit. Namun Naruto bisa merasakan hembusan nafas bocah yang empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu di tengkuknya, jelas, dan kadang tidak teratur. Sakitkah ia?

Sasuke mengangguk perlahan.

'_Syukurlah_', batin Naruto.

"Aku lapar. Ada kafe yang enak di sekitar sini?" tanya Sasuke pendek. Naruto tertawa senang.

"Uoh! Jangan khawatir soal itu! Aku akan membawamu ke sebuah kafe yang sudah terkenal di seantero kota ini! OK? Yuk, langsung cabut," ujar Naruto, tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menstarter lagi sepeda motornya, berbalik menuju kawasan pertokoan yang cukup dekat dengan kampusnya, tempatnya biasa memanjakan perut dan memperbaiki kualitas gizi saat baru gajian. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya sedikit saat menyadari ia akan disiksa, ehem, dimabukkan oleh wewangian musk itu, _lagi_.

Sekali lagi Naruto memacu tunggangannya membelah jalanan malam, melewati sebuah ruas jalan yang sangat terkenal di antara turis-turis domestik dan bahkan dari luar negeri, yang otomatis membuat jalan itu dipenuhi dengan fasilitas lengkap. Sasuke melirik monumen yang dibangun untuk memperingati hari raya nasional begitu memasuki ruas jalan itu, dan berikutnya sebuah benteng yang menjadi situs wisata menyambut matanya. Lalu setelah itu keramaian orang-orang yang berjalan kaki, toko-toko suvenir tradisional, kios-kios, restoran, toko pakaian, dan masih banyak lagi. Beberapa ratus meter kemudian, bangunan megah sebuah mall terlihat, dan Naruto membanting setirnya ke kiri, persis membelok setelah mall tersebut, dan berhenti tepat di samping sebuah bangunan kuno dan menyuruh Sasuke turun. **(2)**

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya mengernyitkan alis tanpa terlihat (oh, sudah bakat turun-temurun untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi yang bahkan harusnya terlihat sangat jelas).

"Ini kafe, teme," jawab Naruto, memasukkan kunci motor ke dalam saku jeansnya dan menengadah ke atas. Sasuke mengikuti arah pandangannya.

Ya, tepat di atas gedung kotak kuno yang tampak tidak jelas itu, sebuah tempat menyenangkan yang berpagar dan beratap kayu serta bambu berdiri. Nuansa etnik namun alami memancar dari tanaman-tanaman hias dekoratif yang diletakkan sekelilingnya dan lampu-lampu kecil yang bersinar kuning kehijauan yang ditata apik. Sebuah plang kayu bertuliskan 'Kedai Atas' terpaku simetris tepat di atas kepala Sasuke. Di dalam area berpagar bambu tanpa dinding itu terlihat banyak kursi nyaman serta meja, dan orang-orang duduk di sana, bercengkrama, menikmati makanan yang mereka pesan **(3)**. Sasuke mengakui dalam hati bahwa kafe ini membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Naruto, mendahului Sasuke berjalan menuju tangga masuk kafe itu yang terletak di luar gedung. Tanpa protes Sasuke mengikutinya.

Sesampainya di dalam, kafe itu ternyata jauh lebih menyenangkan dari yang Sasuke kira. Angin berhembus cukup kencang dari sisi-sisinya yang tak berdinding, membuat cahaya lampu minyak yang digunakan sebagai penerang ruangan bergoyang-goyang misterius.

"Wah! Meja favoritku belum ada yang pakai! Ayo sini Sasuke! Pemandangannya bagus sekali!" Naruto bergegas duduk di kursi di salah satu meja yang berada tepat di bibir balkon.

'_Yeah, selera dobe berisik ini tidak buruk juga,_" aku Sasuke dalam hati seraya memanjakan matanya dengan sluruh pemandangan yang bisa ditawarkan oleh keterbukaan balkon kafe itu. Lampu-lampu kota yang berkerlap-kerlip ceria, langit malam yang masih menyisakan nuansa merah kekuningan sisa matahari sore, orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bawah kafe mereka, aroma teh jahe yang menguar di udara, semuanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian menu datang. Naruto memesan semangkuk ramen panas dengan kuah soy sauce dan ayam cacah serta segelas jus jeruk. Sementara Sasuke memesan beef blackpepper ricebowl dan squash tomat untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hei, -mmynm- kau tahu –nyam- Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba di tengah kunyahan dan seruputannya, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu membawa tatapan matanya malas-malasn ke arah Naruto.

"Hn"

"Ternyata kau tidak semenyebalkan yang kupikir," Naruto mengutarakan pikirannya dengan jujur, dilengkapi sebuah cengiran riang, membuat Sasuke sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan senyumannya dalam desah kepedasan pura-pura.

Sungguh, saat itu Naruto benar-benar sudah melupakan tugas akhirnya dan sengsaranya mengalami artist block. Kemurkaan sesaat terhadap tetangga kos barunya itu membuatnya lupa sama sekali, dan suasana santai dan nyaman mendadak malam ini membuat benaknya tanpa sadar menjadi lebih rileks setelah melepaskan adrenalinnya.

Sasuke sendiri?

Tentu saja ia sama tak sadarnya dengan Naruto, terbuai akan suasana rileks malam itu sehingga melupakan masalah, yang oh sayangnya, mengikutinya ke mana saja. Seperti yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya dan hendak meraih squash merah menyalanya saat beberapa orang pria paruh baya muncul dari tangga dan membuka pintu kaca. Pria-pria itu kelihatannya seperti baru saja pulang kerja, dan hendak bersantai dulu sembari minum kopi dan merokok sebelum kembali ke rumah. Di antara mereka ada yang memakai perban melintang di hidungnya, ada yang wajahnya penuh bekas luka, ada yang berambut hitam disisir klimis ke belakang, dan mereka semua tampak santai-santai saja sambil tertawa kecil. Namun tidak dengan seseorang yang mengulum rokok di mulutnya yang bercambang lebat di pelipis kanan dan kirinya, yang begitu menangkap sosok pemuda raven bermata onyx yang duduk di pojok, langsung berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya dan merangsek maju ke arah Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal.

Dan satu pukulan telak menghantam sisi kiri wajah Sasuke tanpa peringatan, bahkan Naruto yang sudah biasa berantem dan tawuran sejak sekolah menengah pertama pun tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kau! Kau!! Beraninya kau menampakkan diri lagi di kota ini setelah kau merebut istriku!!" jerit pria tadi murka.

TO BE CONTINUED

*

**(Satu)** Asli, kondisi ini saya ambil dari temen-temen kos saya yang asli. Yang kamarnya di samping kiri saya itu customer serpis, trus kirinya lagi sales households. Kanan saya sih ada isinya dan sayang sekali bukan Sasuke =P kredit saya berikan untuk Mbak Dani dan Mbak Vera yang mempermudah setting XD

**(Dua)** Buat yang sadar maupun yang nggak sadar, setting jalan di cerita ini saya ambil persis dari jalan Malioboro yang terkenal di Jogja itu. Kebetulan kos saya emang deket sana, ngga sampe 2 jam ngesot -halah- dari Malio. Monumen (yang saya lupa apa namanya), benteng Vredeburg, pasar Beringharjo, kompleks pertokoan Malio yang semrawut itu, plus Malioboro mall. Cuma Naru n Sasu di sini jalannya dari arah selatan, padahal aslinya Jalan Malioboro itu cuma satu jalur, dari utara ke selatan, dengan kata lain mereka melawan arus XP

**(Tiga)** Kafe ini benar-benar ada, persis di sebelah utara Malioboro Mall, di pinggir kiri jalan. Tapi saya lupa nama kafenya apa XP (ditampol yang punya karena promosi ga niat). Sebenernya saya belom pernah masuk ke sini sih, tapi dari luar kenampakannya emang seperti itu, interiornya sih saya karang sendiri.

OK. Konflik mulai muncul. Semoga ga ngebosenin deh DX

Review please?

\

/

\

/

V


	3. Assignment Three

**Last Assignment for First Love**

Disclaimer : Naruto bukan punya saya, dia punya Sasu *dikemplang*

Summary : AU. Naruto tidak akan pernah mengira ia akan kehilangan inspirasi saat menjelang tugas akhir kuliah desainnya. Di saat ia memutuskan untuk menyepi sementara, tak disangka seorang penghuni kos baru datang. Chapter 3 available.

"..." speak

'...' mind

*

_Reply untuk review anon : _

_Vanadise : Makasih udah ngereview ^^ by the way, soal masalah jeda dalam kalimatnya itu yang dimaksud yang mana ya? Apakah jeda saat karakternya terdiam sebelum melanjutkan kalimat? Atau jeda satu kalimat dengan kalimat lain? Atau jeda yang lain? Maaf saya nggak ngerti yang mana T_T review lagi doong, sekalian ngasi tau jeda yang mana XD *maruk*_

_Finen-chan : Nyehehe, hayooo, kirakira ini bakal jadi Sasunaru ataw NaruSasu? Naru lebih tua tapi Sasu lebih tinggi, kehkehkeh *evil smirks* aih, ga ada kata terlambat buat ngereview kok X3 *peyuk*_

_Makasih banget buat reviewer lain yang udah ngereview, akan say abales langsung ke PM. Review kalian mencerahkan hariku. (P*nds bangget! XD)_

_ENJOY!_

*

ASSIGNMENT 3

*

"Sasuke Uchiha! Kau! Kau!! Beraninya kau menampakkan diri lagi di kota ini setelah kau merebut istriku!!" jerit pria tadi murka.

Rahangnya mengeras dan kepalan tangannya terangkat lagi, namun buru-buru dihentikan oleh rekan-rekannya yang segera mengunci bahu dan pinggangnya agar tidak memukuli bocah bermata onyx yang sekarang terduduk di lantai, Sasuke, lebih lanjut. Semua aktivitas di kafe itu berhenti dan pandangan-pandangan terkejut mengepung insiden pemukulan 'kecil' itu. Beberapa pelayan pria berlari kecil mendekat dan ikut berusaha menenangkan pria itu.

"Asuma! Hentikan! Dia hanya seorang bocah!" teriak pria berwajah penuh luka yang mengunci kedua bahu sang pemukul dengan lengannya. Suranya terdengar cukup panik, wajar saja mengingat mereka masih berada di tempat umum.

"Lepaskan aku Ibiki! Aku harus menghancurkan wajah bocah tengik ini!" balas pria bercambang yang dipanggil Asuma itu.

Sementara Naruto, hanya beberapa detik setelah Sasuke terhempas ke lantai kafe tepat di depan matanya, langsung berdiri, melupakan potongan-potongan ayam yang masih tersisa di mangkuk ramennya, dan meneriakkan nama pemuda raven itu.

"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak panik, menyingkirkan meja yang menghalangi tubuh Sasuke, dan merenggut lengan mahasiswa hukum itu dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya meraih dagu Sasuke dan membawa wajah tampan semulus porselen itu tepat ke depan wajahnya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?!" tanya Naruto lagi, masih dengan nada tinggi.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku tidak lemah," jawab pemuda satunya datar.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa melihat itu. Yang terekam jelas di matanya sekarang adalah lebam kebiruan di sekitar tulang pipi Sasuke dan cairan merah yang mengalir perlahan dari dari sudut kanan kiri bibirnya.

"Lihat, kau berantakan," gumam Naruto. Disekanya darah itu menggunakan ibu jarinya, dengan tekanan antara lembut dan tegas, menghasilkan sedikit tambahan warna merah muda di atas pipi Sasuke yang lebam.

Namun ditepisnya tangan Naruto sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak apa apa, dobe", desis Sasuke dengan penekanan dalam setiap katanya.

Raven boy itu mengayunkan tangannya ke bahu Naruto dan menggunakannya sebagai tolakan untuk membuat tubuhnya berada dalam posisi berdiri lagi, sedikit lebih maju, dengan wajah berada tepat di depan pria marah yang masih berusaha berontak dari kuncian tiga orang temannya dan dua pelayan, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berjongkok di belakangnya, mengikuti arah gerakan Sasuke dengan mata heran.

"Untuk sekedar kau tahu saja, Tuan Asuma! Istrimulah yang mengejar-ngejarku meski aku sama sekali tak menaruh minat padanya. Jelas?" jelas Sasuke tajam, langsung mengenai sasaran percakapan, tak berminat basa-basi pada orang yang telah membuat wajah tampannya berantakan. Meskipun tak ada ekspresi jelas yang terukir di wajahnya, meskipun kedataran nada tak meninggalkan suaranya, namun getaran-getaran kemarahan sudah mulai terasa dari tatapan mata onyxnya. Jika tatapan mata bisa membunuh, Asuma sudah mati sekarang.

Namun pria bercambang dan jenggot tebal itu sepertinya sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti, atau tidak mau mengerti penjelasan Sasuke. Apalagi Naruto, yang meskipun terlihat hanya menampakkan kekhawatiran, hatinya berkecamuk dan bertanya-tanya. Apakah benar Sasuke merebut istri orang? Ataukah sangkalan yan barusan disampaikannya itu yang benar? Yang manapun yang benar Naruto berharap masa lalu Sasuke tidak senista itu.

"Aku tahu benar kau yang membawanya pergi malam itu!" Asuma menghardik, balik melontarkan tuduhan lain yang sekiranya akan melemahkan Sasuke.

"Hanya untuk meninggalkannya di kantor polisi karena telah mencemarkan nama baikku," sanggah Sasuke datar, mencoba terdengar semasuk akal mungkin.

"Dia tak kembali lagi!"

"Karena memang dia sudah BOSAN denganmu, kau tahu?!!" emosi mulai menghiasi kalimat Sasuke dengan volume yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau berbohong!"

Bagaikan pejabat yang mendadak divonis hukum mati karena korupsi, bersamaan dengan sangkalan terakhirnya pria itu berhasil mengumpulkan sisa kekuatannya, melepaskan diri dari kuncian rekan-rekannya dan lagi, tangan kanannya terayun dengan kecepatan yang kecepatannya tidak terduga. Sasuke, yang sejak mulai beranjak remaja mulai terbiasa mengalami hal-hal seperti ini menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari hantaman lebih lanjut. Tidak ada ruang berlebih untuk menghindar, tepat di sisi kirinya satu set kursi masih berdiri tegak, sedangkan bibir balkon menganga lebar di sebelah kanannya, tidak bijaksana menghindar dengan melompat ke bawah, ia masih belum mau berakhir dengan menjadi onggokan daging menyedihkan di bawah sana. Dan ruang-ruang di depannya masih penuh terisi pengunjung lain yang berusaha menghindar dari konflik mereka yang sebenarnya sudah cukup biasa terjadi di lingkungan situ, atau malah mendekat untuk mencari tontonan dari konflik orang lain yang memanas.

Setengah memejamkan mata, Sasuke berharap serangan pertama akan segera datang, lalu ia akan membalasnya, atau mencoba mencari celah dan kabur. Entahlah. Itu nanti saja dipikirkan.

Kepalan tangan itu makin dekat, makin dekat, makin dekat, dan raven boy itu bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir lebih deras dan adrenalin menyembur dari seluruh pembuluh darahnya, bersamaan dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila... ketika sekelebat cahaya hitam menutupi pandangan matanya dengan tiba-tiba dan suara tumbukan tulang dengan tulang menyapa telinganya.

Dalam hati Sasuke memaki-maki. Mengata-ngatai masalah yang selalu saja mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan ke kafe yang nyaman di tempat yang jauh dari tempatnya tinggal dulu, seakan tak rela membiarkannya hidup tenang, tak rela membiarkan wajah tampannya tak tersentuh lebam dan tak teraliri darah barang seminggu saja. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak terseret ke dalam masalah dan kehidupan pribadinya terlalu dalam, meski untuk itu ia harus memasang topeng sebagai manusia tak berperasaan, setan berwajah manusia. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan yang ia lakukan pada kakaknya, satu-satunya manusia di dunia ini yang pernah menyayangi dan melindunginya dengan tulus tanpa memanfaatkan dirinya atau mencari keuntungan. Tapi dobe sialan ini...

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyakiti temanku!" bentak Naruto yang entah bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke, menangkap bogem pria berkemeja cream itu dengan tangannya sendiri, menatap tajam pada si penyerang yang tak menyangka seseorang lain akan datang dan menyelamatkan Uchiha muda dari kemurkaannya. Sasuke sendiri tidak kalah terkejutnya. Mengapa pirang berisik yang baru dikenalnya tadi siang, bahkan sempat dibuatnya jengkel setengah mati mau-maunya mempertaruhkan tangan kanannya hanya untuk menghindarkannya dari pukulan bernapsu pria yang menaruh dendam kesumat padanya? Sasuke sadar betul peran maha penting tangan kanan bagi seorang desainer grafis seperti Naruto.

Sasuke memaki lagi dalam hati, namun tanpa sadar kali ini alasannya berbeda.

'_Kenapa kau mengambil bagian yang keren, dobe tolol?!'_

_**BRAKK!!**_

"BERHENTI!! Kalian yang berkelahi di sana cepat berbalik dan angkat kedua tangan kalian!"

Rupanya pelayan kafe yang panik telah berhasil memanggil aparat yang berwajib demi keamanan properti kafenya. Sasuke menoleh ke arah pintu, begitu pula Naruto, Asuma, dan semua orang yang ada di situ. Beberapa pria kekar berseragam polisi menyerbu masuk dengan membawa pentungan, bahwa ada yang membawa stun gun dalam tangannya. Sebagai polisi yang bertugas di daerah penuh turis seperti ini tentu mereka sudah mengerti betul apa yang harus dilakukan jika ada pertengkaran seperti ini. Kontan saja beberapa pengunjung kafe yang mungkin tanpa identitas atau kriminal yang nekad bersantai di kafe itu berlari ke luar melewati punggung-punggung polisi itu, mengingat fokus penangkapan hanya ada pada pihak-pihak yang berkelahi.

Naruto, Sasuke, dan Asuma masih tetap pada posisinya. Otak mereka entah kenapa malah menolak diajak bekerja cepat pada saat genting seperti ini.

"ASUMA! LARI!!" seru seorang rekan Asuma yang memakai perban melintang di hidung yang berusaha menarik-narik teman lainnya untuk mencari jalan keluar darurat dari kafe itu. Bagai tersadar oleh bunyi lonceng mendadak, Sasuke menyambar lengan Naruto dan melepaskannya dari hadapan Asuma.

"Kita harus lari, dobe," perintahnya tenang.

"Lari bagaimana teme! Kita ini di pojok!" sergah Naruto sedikit panik. Ia sekarang anak baik-baik. Tidak ada lagi kata 'berurusan dengan polisi' di dalam hidupnya, entah karena berkelahi atau tawuran lagi. Sudah cukup. Ia memang harus lari. Tapi lewat mana?

"Terpaksa kita lompat. Ini hanya lantai dua, tekuk saja lututmu begitu mendarat di bawah, dan kita langsung lari," instruksi Sasuke. Yah, Naruto sudah hapal metode lompat-dari-tempat-tinggi-dan-tekuk-lutut itu saat ia sering membolos di SMA. Sasuke sendiri terpaksa mengeliminasi pikiran tentang onggokan dagingnya tadi, akan lebih buruk hasilnya jika mereka tertangkap polisi dengan alasan konyol, berkelahi di tempat umum.

Setelah mundur hanya untuk mengambil ancang-ancang, menghiraukan Asuma dan gengnya yang kalang kabut menghindari sergapan polisi (Naruto mengasumsikan tulang-tulang mereka terlalu tua dan kaku untuk dibawa melompat setinggi dua lantai), dua pemuda berambut blonde dan hitam pekat itu berlari sekencang angin dan melompati pagar bambu pembatas, membelah udara malam yang berhembus perlahan, dan mendarat di tengah areal parkir motor, membuat kaget tukang parkir yang sedang asyik menghitung recehan. Dan tanpa perlu dikomando lebih lanjut, mereka berdua sama-sama berlari, mengambil arah ke barat, masuk ke gang-gang pemukiman sempit, dan menghilang di tengah malam. Teriakan polisi yang memanggil mereka tak membawa kedua pemuda itu kembali, dan sepeda motor bisa diambil nanti-nanti. Dahulukan keselamatan diri.

*

Dengan napas masih terengah-engah Sasuke menghempaskan bokongnya ke bangku taman kecil yang berada di pinggir jalan raya, agak jauh dari kafe tempat kejadian perkara tadi. Lalu menyesali keputusannya, karena bangku yang dicat meriah itu ternyata terbuat dari beton solid.

"Nih... untukmu..." ujar sebuah sosok yang tiba-tiba ada di sampingnya, mengulurkan sebotol minuman isotonik dingin rasa lemon. Sasuke menyambarnya dengan senang hati dan menenggak isinya habis dalam satu tegukan. Orang yang memberikan botol itu duduk di sebelahnya dan melakukan hal yang sama. Beberapa saat kemudian suara napas mereka berangsur-angsur kembali ke ritme normal dan keringat-keringat yang mengalir mulai dikeringkan oleh angin malam yang berhembus lembut seakan khusus memberi servis bagi mereka berdua.

Hening menyelimuti dua pemuda itu. Sasuke menumpukan kedua sikunya di lutut dengan posisi agak membungkuk, masih menggenggam botol minumannya di tangan kanan, sedangkan Naruto duduk melorot, menyandarkan kepala dan tangannya di sandaran bangku, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai lemas ke belakang. Taman itu memang kecil, namun sepertinya pemerintah kota cukup rajin merawatnya. Beberapa pohon peneduh ditata apik mengelilingi taman itu diselingi beberapa perdu yang dipangkas mirip bentuk bebek sakit perut. Sementara bangku-bangku bersandaran beton diletakkan acak di taman itu, beralaskan rerumputan berbagai varian yang sengaja dibiarkan tumbuh agak tebal. Seorang gelandangan tidur di bangku taman lain dan dengkurannya terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto dan Sasuke.

Langit malam yang hitam bernuansa merah tanpa bintang menaungi mereka berdua, hanya ditemani bunyi kendaraan yang melintas jarang-jarang. Toko-toko yang telah tutup di sekitar mereka sama sekali tak memberikan penerangan tambahan pada taman itu, hanya sebuah lampu jalan yang bersinar kuning redup yang membuat bayangan tubuh mereka tampak samar.

"Hei, Sasuke," Naruto memanggil tetangga kos barunya itu tiba-tiba. Sepertinya ia tidak yakin akan memanggil pemuda berkaos biru itu atau tidak, karena suaranya terdengar menggantung.

"Hn"

Hening sesaat. Sepertinya Naruto memang agak ragu.

"Kata-kata pria tadi itu... tidak benar kan?" tanya mahasiswa pirang itu dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat berbisik-bisik. Sasuke menghela napas seraya mengurut-urut dahinya.

"Tentu saja tidak, tolol. Pria itu hanya salah paham!" sahut Sasuke setengah berteriak, setengahnya lagi nyaris frustasi, seakan ia memang tidak ingin Naruto mempercayai kata-kata pria ngamuk di kafe tadi.

Dan Naruto memang mempercayai Sasuke. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sangat amat lega. Mungkin memang masa lalu raven boy itu tidaklah baik, mungkin malah lebih buruk darinya hingga membuatnya menjadi seseorang bermulut tajam seperti itu, namun Naruto percaya Sasuke sendiri tidak sebegitu buruknya hingga sampai merebut istri orang. Dipasangnya senyum terbaik dan terlebarnya, lalu menimpali kata-kata Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Tentu saja aku percaya kata-katamu, teme. Maklumlah, kalau sudah cinta orang bisa gelap mata seperti tadi, heheheh," gelak Naruto begitu mengakhiri kalimatnya, lalu diminumnya lagi tetes-tetes terakhir minuman yang tersisa, merasa jauh lebih enak setelah pemuda yang duduk di samping kirinya menegaskan.

Sasuke yang tadi menatap wajah Naruto langsung membuang wajahnya ke arah bawah, pura-pura mengamati sesuatu yang menarik di bawah bangku beton yang didudukinya, padahal jelas-jelas tidak ada yang menarik kecuali rerumputan yang asyik bergoyang tanpa dosa mengikuti kehendak angin.

"Memangnya peduli apa kau?" Sasuke memulai lagi rangkaian kata-kata pedasnya tanpa menoleh lagi pada Naruto.

Naruto menegakkan kepalanya. Setengah tak percaya kata-kata teme sialan itu mulai memancing lagi amarahnya, bahkan setelah apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan bersama tadi. Namun setengah lagi otaknya berpikir, mengingat-ingat, merasakan suasana deja-vu yang kental pada kalimat tajam Sasuke tadi pada dirinya sendiri dulu, jauh sebelum ia menjadi cukup dewasa seperti sekarang.

Mungkin jika Naruto yang tadi sore disuguhi kalimat seperti itu oleh Sasuke, tentu dirinya tak akan keberatan memberikan satu tambahan lebam gratis di pipi Uchiha muda itu. Namun setelah terciprat sedikit masa lalunya... bagi Naruto pertanyaan itu adalah sebuah contoh mekanisme defensif, dilontarkan kepada lawan bicara untuk melindungi diri sendiri dari sesuatu. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang ditakuti Sasuke, apa yang membuatnya begitu keras kepala membentengi diri dengan kata-kata kasar yang sebenarnya tidak perlu, mengingat tawaran pertemanan tanpa serangan yang ia coba tawarkan dari tadi siang, di ruang tamu Tsunade, di antara bau harum kue-kue yang baru matang.

Namun yang Naruto bisa lakukan sekarang hanyalah memberikan sebuah jawaban klise, namun memang sudah sepatutnya, dan yang memang sebenarnya ia rasakan dalam hatinya.

"Aku peduli"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya lagi, menatap kedua mata biru cerah milik Naruto yang balik menatapnya dengan polos, tanpa sedikitpun kabut kebohongan yang menutupi maksud baiknya. Sasuke tidak meragukan itu, baginya mata lebih berbicara daripada mulut, dan seringkali, lebih jujur. Namun yang ia perlu tahu sekarang hanyalah, kenapa.

"Kenapa kau peduli-"

"Karena kau... ng... temanku, bego! Begitu saja tidak sadar!"

Cukup membingungkan bagi Naruto, karena ia tidak yakin status Sasuke baginya sekarang hanyalah sekedar teman, apalagi tetangga kos. Sore yang panjang telah mereka lewati bersama, meski belum apa-apa, tapi itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasakan sedikit kepedihan masa lalu sang Uchiha bego di sebelahnya itu. Dan ia bersedia berbagi dengannya, mengurangi sedikit kalau bisa.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, kali ini jauh lebih kentara daripada ketika ia pertama kali meragukan bangunan bobrok kafe yang didatanginya tadi.

"Kau bilang apa?! Bego?!" semburnya sebal. Ng, sebetulnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa, entahlah, yang jelas membuat hatinya berada dalam kondisi paling nyaman dalam tahun-tahun belakangan hidupnya ini, hanya akibat dari dua kata sederhana namun serius yang diucapkan Naruto tadi.

Naruto tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Namun justru memutar badannya ke samping sehingga tubuh atasnya menghadap tepat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang sibuk sebal, dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke yang semakin mundur setiap Naruto mendekat. Wajah keduanya saat itu sudah merah padam, apalagi wajah Sasuke yang berkulit jauh lebih putih daripada Naruto.

Pemuda berambut raven itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti bergerak mundur, menopangkan tubuh pada lengan kanannya yang bertolak di pinggir bangku, melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto padanya dengan wajah yang semakin dekat. Jantungnya berdetak liar, menanti bibir merah di hadapannya itu melakukan sesuatu.

Sebentuk tangan hangat, tangan kanan Naruto menyentuh lembut pipi kanan Sasuke yang tidak biru lebam dan membawa wajah porselen itu semakin dekat. Hembusan napas teratur dan hangat menerpa hidungnya dan Sasuke tidka merasa keberatan. Bibir ranum Naruto mulai membuka perlahan, menampakkan gigi putih yang tertata rapi dan lidah merah tua yang menggoda...

"Me-memar di pipimu cukup parah, Sasuke. Kau harus mengompresnya dengan es saat... saat kita sampai di kos nanti."

Naruto buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke dan merogoh kantong jeansnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dengan gaya lumayan berlebihan.

"Uoohhh! Sudah hampir jam sembilan Sasuke! Lebih baik kita kembali ke kafe tadi dan mengambil motor lalu pulang!" seru pemuda blonde itu dengan semangat yang terasa agak dipaksakan. Lalu ia melompati bangku yang tadi didudukinya dan mulai berjalan ke arah Kafe Atas. Sasuke yang geram, merasa 'ditinggal di tengah jalan' (entah apa maksudnya) ikut-ikutan berdiri, melempar botol bekas minuman di tangannya ke arah gelandangan yang masih asyik tidur dan meraih bahu Naruto.

"Aku yang akan sampai duluan di sana, dobe," tantangnya sengit sembari menolakkan tubuhnya ke tanah, memulai akselerasi lari tengah malamnya.

"Teme bego! Sampe duluanpun kunci motornya aku yang pegangg!!"

*

Seorang pria paruh baya duduk di belakang meja kerja yang dipenuhi dengan tumpukan berkas dan map-map cokelat. Secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul duduk manis di sebelah laptop yang sekarang sedang sibuk diutak-atiknya.

Pria itu berambut hitam yang dibelah tengah, dengan mata onyx hitam sekelam malam, dan kacamata bundar bertengger di hidungnya. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya menatap tajam pada huruf-huruf yang sedang diketiknya. Namun tiba-tiba suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kayu besar yang berada persis di seberang meja kerjanya.

"Masuk," ujar pria itu datar namun keras.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan bunyi berdecit pelan, dan seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat ikal panjang sepunggung masuk. Tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas seukuran A4. Kecemasan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Fugaku-sama..." wanita itu memanggil pelan, ragu-ragu. Pria yang dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

"Hn"

"Ada fax dari Nyonya Mikoto."

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Sasuke-sama... mengundurkan diri dari kuliahnya di Universitas Konoha..." jawaban gemetar keluar dari mulut wanita itu.

Tangan Fugaku Uchiha berhenti mendadak, kepalanya terangkat, dan matanya terbuka lebih lebar.

'_Lagi-lagi dia membuat masalah...'_

TO BE CONTINUED

*

(a/n) Hmm, rada Sasuke-centric ya disini. Biarlah, emang sengaja mau mengangkat sedikit bekgronnya dia dulu. Buat yang nyangka dia ngerebut istri orang, hehehe, ketipuu!! XD *narinari gajebo* Gila, baru kali ini ngepublish fanfic perchapter tigaribuan kata dalam tiga hari berturut-turut, negtik perchapter pun ga sampe tiga jam. Wew... menyenangkan banget nulis fic ini X3 doain aja apdetnya bisa rutin n cepet.

Review please? :3

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
